creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ The Bunny Man (Tiger's Version) Link was at http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bunny_Man_(Tiger%27s_Version) I feel it should be undeleted as it was an interesting variation on the original urban legend. Tigerhallam - Tale-teller of Terror (talk) 11:54, June 15, 2014 (UTC) SCAR Appeal for the story "SCAR" Why was it deleted? It said it didn't mean the quality standards. What quality standards didn't it meet? If there were spelling or grammar problems, I will correct them. But I want to know what was wrong. Thanks for reading this. :The story has a small number of punctuation (Failure to include quotations, commas, etc.), grammatical, and wording errors ("The subject is asleep, but blood is all over him." "With blood on the floor, blood coming out of his eyes and head,", etc.). :Onto the story itself. As this is a science pasta, scientific process is key to increasing realism and atmosphere. This becomes problematic when the scientific aspects are glossed over. This initially begins in report format from what I can assume is a researcher/scientist, but they don't really go into details about their scientific experiments. Additionally the concept of someone bleeding constantly from their eyes is a cliché. (In fact it has become so common it has even earned a place on the list of Cliches.) The report format also fails when it comes to the escape scene. Is a scientist dutifully recording all of this while the subject is blowing holes through walls and escaping like a courtroom stenographer? :Finally the concept of a scientific experiment on someone which then goes wrong has been done a number of times (in more detail). I agree with I'mGonnaBeThatGuy's decision to delete the story for the reason that the story really wasn't up to Quality Standards. I would advise taking your next story to the writer's workshop where they can provide a lot of in-depth feedback and revision. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:16, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Sonic the Hedgehog: Fun for all the Family http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog:_Fun_for_All_the_Family Hi, this story passed the spinoff filter and was met favourably. It has unfortunately been taken down before, and LOLSKELETONS restored it. This story has yet again been taken down. I can only think that this story has been taken down as part of a general banhammer against Sonic pastas (and I would admit most are ''terrible). Please can you put this back up Laura Metamorphosis (talk) 21:03, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Laura Metamorphosis :While I agree that the story is ''relatively good (i.e. in comparison to other Sonic pastas), it's still essentially a bad Sonic fan fic. The only reason I restored it in the first place is because Nick originally accepted it via Spinoff Appeal, which was not a very good idea in retrospect. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:18, June 17, 2014 (UTC) The things I forget Why did my story get deleted. I put a lot of thought a and work into it and it was completely original and wasn't a giant wall of text. It should be given another chance. Fireball99 (talk) 23:02, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Fireball99 :Not up to QS for several reasons: :*Improper dialogue spacing :*Unbelievable dialogue / character interaction :*Lacks descriptive details :*Cliché ending :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:45, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Kasey Marie I made a story called Kasey Marie and it got dealeted for a sentance. I quickly fixed the sentance and went to were you write a pasta and made a new artical, but sadly it got dealeted again. All I'm asking is to have my story, and if there are anymore problems with t please tell me so i can fix it. I have put a lot of thought and time into my story. Thank you for the help. P.s: I have tried to make this story 4 times know. and i had to change all of it twice. :Not up to QS and follows the Jeff formula. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:52, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Black Tear Hill Why was my article "Black Tear Hill" deleted, I'll fix all errors and any diolouge or stroy related problems.